Karaoke
by Tatheya
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es ein ruhiger Abend für die fünf Jungs werden.Aber was, wenn man dann auf zwei Offiziere von OZ, eine betrunkene und dabei karaokesingende Lady Une trifft und nebenbei noch einen Attentäter ausschalten soll? 1x2,3x4,13x5,13x6 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic.

Teil: 1 von 4

Genre: Gundam Wing

Rating: PG12-Slash

Pairing: die üblichen

Warnungen: nicht nötig

Kommentar:Ich glaube, dass ich die Story angefangen habe um meine eigenen traumatischen Ereignisse beim Karaokesingen in Berlin zu verarbeiten. ;-)

Teil 1

Unschuldig, so sah der Mann aus. In der unauffälligen Kleidung eines Zivilisten: dunkle Stoffhose und darauf einen beigen Trenchcoat. Die blonde Mähne mit einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt und einer Brille – nicht dass er diese benötigen würde – die ihn an John Lennon erinnerte, jenen Musiker, der vor einigen Jahrhunderten im New Yorker Central Park erschossen worden war.

So bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Getümmel der Mensch und stieg in die U-Bahn ein.

Treize lächelte leise, so wie Zechs heute Abend aussah, konnte man ihn durchaus für einen jungen Studenten halten. Dieser Eindruck wurde noch durch die abgegriffene Ausgabe von ‚Berlin Alexanderplatz' unterstrichen, die Zechs in der Hand hielt. Eins musste Treize seinem Geliebten lassen, er wusste nur zu gut, wie er sich unauffällig unter die Leute mischen konnte.

Nur ein kurzes Grinsen verriet ihm, dass Zechs ihn erkannt hatte, als er sich ihm gegenüber auf einen freien Platz niederließ.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie beide einmal einen freien Abend gemeinsam und außerhalb der Stützpunkte verbringen konnten. Aber heute sollte es einmal wieder so weit sein. Treize selbst trug eine enge schwarze Hose, einen Pullover und eine ebenfalls schwarze, knapp geschnittene Jacke. Seine hellbraunen Haare waren nicht wie sonst streng nach hinten gekämmt. Er hatte sie so gelassen, wie sie nach dem Waschen getrocknet waren. Es war ungewohnt für ihn immer mal wieder die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Eigentlich dürften sie gar nicht weiter auffallen. Erstaunlicherweise waren die meisten Menschen nur auf ihre charakteristischen Uniformen fixiert und erkannten die Offiziere nur selten in zivil. Besondern Zechs sah ohne seine Maske ganz verändert aus.

Gemeinsam stiegen sie aus der U-Bahn. Unauffällig lief Treize neben dem Blonden her, bis er ihm den Arm um die Hüfte legte und ihn kurz auf die Wange küsste. „Süß.", flüsterte er dann in das Ohr des anderen.

„Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus.", entgegnete Zechs, löste sich wieder von ihm und verstaute das Buch in seinem Rucksack.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du in deinem Rucksack die nötige Ausstattung für deinen großen Auftritt heute Nacht hast?" Er kannte seinen Zechs nur zu gut. Er würde wieder mal die Blicke des gesamten Clubs auf sich werfen, wenn er seine Overkneestiefel anzog und die knappen Oberteile, die absolut nichts von seinem durchtrainierten Bauch verhüllten. Und er konnte dann immer zusehen, wie er die ganzen Verehrer wegekelte. Manchmal war ihm das wirklich zu kindisch.

„Richtig und solltest **du** allerdings etwas vergessen haben, ich helfe dir gerne aus." Und er unterstrich sein Angebot mit einem Klopfen auf die Tasche.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich darauf zurückkommen werde.", meinte Treize trocken. Im Gegensatz zu Zechs verzichtete er auf den Gebrauch von Lidschatten, Eyeliner und Wimperntusche, wenn sie in einen Club gingen. Aber er hatte es sich fast gedacht, dass sein Partner heute noch richtig feiern wollte, also trug er in weiser Voraussicht unter seinem Pullover ein enges und knappes Oberteil. Später würde Zechs würde sich irgendwann noch umziehen und dann seine Show abziehen, von der Treize nicht wusste, ob sie vielleicht nicht in einer Schlägerei enden konnte. Deshalb hatte er auch schon im Voraus einen Club ausgesucht und einen Wagen dort auf dem Parkplatz abstellen lassen.

Aber eigentlich liebte er genau diese unberechenbare und wilde Seite von Zechs, gerade im Bett kam dieser auf die verrücktesten Ideen. Und von denen hatte er im Laufe der vier Jahre, die ihre Beziehung nun schon andauerte, einige erlebt.

„Wo gehen wir als ersten hin?", unterbrach Zechs seine Gedanken. „Als wir das letzte Mal in der Stadt waren, sind wir in diesen Pub gegangen, der ist doch nicht weit von hier."

Treize überlegte, ja der Pub wäre eine gar nicht mal üble Idee.

------

„Na los Heero. Komm schon.", Duo Maxwell wurde mit einem kalten Blick aus kalten blauen Augen belohnt. „Komm schon.", versuchte er es nochmals, doch vergebens.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht.", erwiderte Heero.

„Mensch bist du langweilig.", maulte er und zog an seinem Strohhalm. Aber es wäre doch zu lustig Heero auf die Bühne zu schicken und ihn Karaoke singen zu lassen, zumal Heero Japaner war, dann würde es doch perfekt passen. Duo kicherte leise und hoffte, dass es heute Nach keine unerwarteten Sichtungen von irgendwelchen Leuten von OZ gab, er wollte sich wenigstens einmal so verhalten, wie ihm das als Teenager zustand. Und er fühlte sich wohl in dem Pub, die Stimmung war gut, was sicher auf den Karaokeabend zurückzuführen war und die Schulklasse, die vor der Bühne sämtliche Lieder laut mitgröhlte und die Sänger anfeuerte.

„Warum singst **du** nicht?", erkundigte sich Quatre und lachte ihn an. Nun, er hatte bereits daran gedacht. Nur wusste er nicht, was für ein Lied er dann wählen sollte. Vielleicht würde er es später noch ausprobieren, nach einem Cocktail mehr.

„Vielleicht später.", antwortete er und Heero musterte ihn daraufhin skeptisch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Duo beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. Er hob sein Glas und prostete Quatre und Trowa zu: „Auf euer Jubliäum, hoffen wir mal, dass die restlichen Monate so harmonisch sein werden, wie die ersten zwei. Und sucht euch in Zukunft ein Zimmer, das weit weg von meinem ist, euretwegen kann ich immer so schlecht einschlafen."

Quatre lief daraufhin rot an und Trowa schien überrascht. Wufei verschluckte sich sogar an seinem Drink. „Was?", keuchte der Chinese fassungslos und blickte das vermeintliche Paar mit großen Augen an.

„Na Leute, habt ihr das nicht bemerkt?" Nun so wie Heero und Wufei sich ansahen anscheinend nicht. Wufei schien sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst zu haben und sah die beiden Verliebten an: „Wie lange schon?"

Quatre lächelte leicht und lehnte sich an die Schulter seines Geliebten. Die beiden sahen sich für einen langen Augenblick in die Augen. ‚Oh, wie süß!', schoss es Duo durch den Kopf bei diesem Anblick.

„Seit wann?", antwortete jetzt Trowa. „Eigentlich seit wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben." Er beugte sich nach vorne und streifte mit den Lippen kurz Quatres Wange. „Wir wollte es euch heute sagen, aber nun ist uns Duo zuvorgekommen." Und Duo spürte einen leichten Tritt gegen sein Schienbein.

„Oh tut mir leid.", entschuldigte er sich. Er beneidete die beiden, sie hatten sich in all diesen Kämpfen und Wirrungen des Krieges gefunden. Auch er hatte jemanden gefunden, aber dieser jemand war ein eiskalten und scheinbar emotionsloser Mensch namens Heero Yuy.

Aber eben nur ‚scheinbar' emotionslos. Einmal nach einem Kampf hatte Duo ihn gesehen, wie er auf einer Kiste mit Ersatzteilen saß, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt. Duo hatte die leisen Schluchzer gehört und manchmal hörte er diese auch aus dem Zimmer des Japaners dringen. Häufig wachte er auch nachts auf, wenn er die beständigen Schritte hörte und er wusste, dass Heero wieder einmal im Schlaf aufgeschreckt war und jetzt auf und ab ging, weil er keine Ruhe fand, weil ihn die Geister der Soldaten nicht losließen, die er in seinem jungen Leben bereits hatte töten müssen.

Duo war sonst ganz gewiss nicht feige, aber er hatte es noch nie über sich gebracht in diesen Nächten in das andere Zimmer zu gehen, mit Heero zu reden, ihm Trost spenden, wenn dies möglich wäre.

------

Sie hatten noch einen Platz nahe an der Bühne ergattert, aber in einer kleinen Nische, so dass nicht jeder der Gäste sie sehen konnte. Es war laut, aber das war Treize nur recht. Im Vergleich zu langwierigen Konferenzen und einsamen Stunden am Schreibtisch war es etwas erfrischend Anderes. Die Bedienung kam in ihre Nähe und nahm gleich ihre Bestellung entgegen. Treize entschied sich für eine russische Schokolade, er würde den Abend ruhig angehen lassen. Zechs hingegen bestellte gerade einen 30-jährigen Glenfiddich. Wenn Treize ein Faible für exzellenten Rotwein hatte, so hatte sein Partner einen feinen Geschmack für Whiskey, auch wenn er es manchmal übertrieb.

„Ihren Ausweis bitte."

„Was?", Zechs sah aus, als ob ihm der Unterkiefer gleich auf den Tisch klappen würde.

„Sie will deinen Ausweis sehen.", gab Treize noch hinzu, obwohl er sich innerlich schon beinahe nicht mehr vor Lachen halten konnte.

„Kein Whiskey für Leute unter 21.", die Frau zuckte die Schultern und ging davon. Zechs drehte sich zu ihm um und versetzte ihm einen Fußtritt als er ihn Lachen sah.

„Tut mir leid Zechs, aber du bist eben erst 19. Und mit dieser Brille siehst du sogar aus wie 18.", noch ein Fußtritt.

„Du gehst an die Bar und holst mir einen Whiskey."

„Nein."

„Doch."

„Nein. Das letzte Mal als du Whiskey getrunken hast, bist du ein paar Stunden später auf den Tischen getanzt und wenn ich dich nicht daran gehindert hätte, hättest du begonnen zu strippen – nicht das ich das nicht gerne gesehen hätte."

Das zeigte Wirkung und der Blonde blickte peinlich berührt in die andere Richtung. Besagtes Ereignis hatte an den Feierlichkeiten zum Christopher Street Day stattgefunden und die beiden waren mittendrin gewesen.

„Aber, man hat mich nicht erkannt.", verteidigte sich Zechs und musste jetzt selbst grinsen.

„Zum Glück.", ließ Treize trocken von sich hören. Zechs hatte sich tatsächlich die Haare pink getönt, vom dem Kostüm jetzt einmal ganz zu schweigen. Die nächsten Tage war er nicht zum Dienst erschienen. Zum einen lag es an den Folgen des exzessiven Alkoholkonsums, zum anderen daran, dass er fünf Tage gebraucht hatte bis die Haarfarbe wieder gänzlich ausgewaschen war.

Sobald die Bedienung ihm die Tasse gebracht hatte, ergriff sie auch schon Zechs und nippte an der Schokolade. „Kleinliches Volk diese Deutschen.", murrte er dabei.

Treize überlegte, ob es nicht doch besser wäre den Whiskey zu holen, denn sonst würde er von seiner Schokolade nicht mehr viel zu sehen bekommen. Nun fürs Erste würde er noch sitzen bleiben. Er zog den Unterteller der Tasse aus der Reichweite seines Partners und holte sich dann die Havanna aus seiner Jackentasche. „Nun, aber sie haben es in den letzten 300 Jahren nicht geschafft, Rauchen in der Öffentlichkeit zu verbieten." Genießerisch zog er an der Zigarre, das gönnte er sich nicht oft. Nach einigen wenigen Zügen streckte Zechs die Hand aus.

„Ich weiß etwas Besseres.", wehrte ihn Treize ab. Er selbst zog nochmals tief an der Havanna, behielt den Rauch im Mund und beugte sich zu Zechs hinüber. Nahm dessen Kinn in die Hand und teilte dessen Lippen mit dem Daumen. Dann küsste er den Blonden auf den offenen Mund.

Hätten sie während ihres leidenschaftlichen Kusses, der nun folgte, nicht die Augen geschlossen gehabt, so hätten sie bestimmt den Jungen mit dem langen braunen Zopf bemerkt, der gerade an ihrem Tisch vorüberging.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

baket


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic. Ach ja und die Lyrics von ‚Let me entertain you' und ‚Bitch' gehören auch irgendjemand anderem.

Teil: 2 von 4

Genre: Gundam Wing

Pairing: die üblichen

Warnungen: nicht nötig

Kommentar: Und weiter geht´s, aber nicht ohne zwei bestimmten Leuten zu danken: ZionoraD (ich glaube dein ‚Lava' hat mich ein bisschen beeinflusst was Zechs angeht, aber dazu später mehr) und chaosdiebin.

Teil 2

„Ein Hoch auf gefälschte Ausweise.", erklärte Duo grinsend als er mit der neuen Runde an den Tisch kam.

„Duo du kannst das doch unmöglich ernst meinen.", nahm Trowa das ursprüngliche Gesprächsthema wieder auf, obwohl es langsam schwierig wurde einander in dem Pub zu verstehen.

„Warum denn nicht?", gab er zurück und und sein wiederholtes Grinsen war eindeutig zweideutig.

„Weil das Offiziere von OZ sind, die haben bestimmt besseres zu tun als sich gegenseitig ins Bett zu zerren und sich um den Verstand zu vögeln, deshalb."

„Trowa!", Quatre sah seinen Geliebten geschockt an.

‚Wenn ihn das so aufregt, dann wird es zwischen den beiden bestimmt kein Dirty Talk geben.', mutmaßte Duo.

„Wieso genau darauf spielt Duo doch an.", verteidigte sich der Latino und sah sich durch ein Nicken des Amerikaners noch zusätzlich bestätigt.

„Aber ich glaube, dass Duo recht hat.", gab Wufei zu, wobei sein Gesicht einen leichten roten Farbton annahm. „Das sind doch schließlich auch nur Menschen."

„Nein, die haben kein Privatleben,", schaltete sich jetzt auch Heero in die Diskussion ein, „die sitzen nur in ihren Quartieren und überlegen wie sie uns das Leben schwer machen könnten."

Die Menge applaudierte und machte eine weitere Konversation für die nächsten Augenblicke unmöglich. Bei dem Klang der Stimme der nächsten Sängerin drehten sich alle fünf Gundampiloten zur Bühne um. Diese Stimme kannten sie doch nur zu gut.

„Von wegen, die sitzen in ihren Quatieren.", stichelte Duo und boxte Heero in die Rippen. Aber Duo musste zugeben, dass auch er geschockt war Lady Une auf der Bühne eines Pubs zu sehen und dabei ‚Bitch' von Meredith Brooks zu gröhlen.

------

Treize fragte sich, ob in seiner russischen Schokolade wohl zuviel Alkohol gewesen war. Er hob zwei Finger vor die Augen.

„Nein, du hast keine Sehstörungen.", kommentierte Zechs den Selbstversuch. „Ich sehe sie auch."

„Sag bloß sie ist uns gefolgt. Oh Gott.", Er legte den Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, ganz unter dem kleinen Kneipentischchen zu verschwinden.

Und jetzt kam wieder dieser Refrain: „I´m a bitch. I´m a lover... Ähm... Ach ja... I´m a mother. I´m a sinner. I´m a saint….."

„Sie hätte kein besseres Lied auswählen können, das passt perfekt zu Lady Une. Ich hab es dir schon immer gesagt, dass sie etwas Schizophrenes an sich hat."

„Hör auf.", befahl Treize, dessen Stimme durch seine Arme gedämpft wurde, die er über seinen Kopf hielt, wie jemand, der befürchtete, dass im nächsten Moment neben ihm eine Bombe explodieren würde. Zechs streichelte ihm zärtlich den Arm. „Trag es mit Fassung, mein Lieber. Die verdibt uns nicht den Abend."

Treize konnte das nur hoffen, aber trotzdem: Lady Une im hautengen Lack und Leder Outfit war zuviel für ihn. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich schwul bin."

Zechs lachte: „Oh ja und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

Er blieb noch immer in Deckung: „Sieht sie zu uns rüber?"

„Würde ich nicht sagen, sie ist in Gesellschaft und ich glaube sie wollen gerade gehen."

Nun linste Treize doch über seinen Arm hinweg und beobachtete, wie Lady Une mit ihrem Begleiter – den er noch nicht zuvor gesehen hatte - den Pub verließ. Nun bräuchte er doch etwas Stärkeres und er stand auf um sich einen Vodka zu holen.

------

Duo, Quatre, Trowa und Wufei lachten noch immer und sogar Heero hatte sich zu einem Grinsen hinreißen lassen. Aber so etwas Unglaubliches! Lady Une, die strenge unerbittliche Frau, in einem Pub und sturzbetrunken. Anders wäre es nicht zu erklären, dass sie in einem solchen Outfit sich auf die Bühe traute und anfing zu singen.

Duo wischte sich gerade die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und blickte zu Quatre, der ihm gegenüber saß und auf einmal so merkwürdig still geworden war. „Quatre? Was ist?"

Auch Trowa schien überrascht und blickte auf einen Punkt hinter Duos Schulter. Der Amerikaner drehte sich selbst um, um zu sehen was es da so Interessantes gab. Ungläubig sog er die Luft ein und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der Abend wurde ja immer schlimmer!

Hinter ihnen stand seine Exzellenz Treize Khushrenada höchstpersönlich. Zugegebenermaßen in zivil und er sah auch ganz anders aus, als in den Fernsehübertragungen, aber Duo und seine Freunde hätten ihn überall erkannt.

„Gentlemen!", grüßte sie der Colonel, die Stimme so nonchalant wie immer. Duo hörte wie Heero neben ihm leise fluchte und das Rascheln von Stoff verriet ihm, dass der Japaner gerade in seine Jackentasche griff um seine Waffe hervorzuholen.

„Das würde ich dir nicht raten Heero Yuy.", tönte es aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung. Fünf Augenpaare richteten sich erstaunt auf die Person, die lässig mit verschränkten Armen neben ihrem Tisch lehnte. Unter dem linken Arm konnte Duo den Lauf einer glänzenden Pistole ausmachen, der auf sie gerichtet war. Dann wanderte sein Blick nach oben und er sah tatsächlich in das Gesicht von Zechs Merquise. Mister-ich-kann-so-gut-kämpfen-wie-ein-Gundampilot-und-nehm-es-mit-jedem-von-euch-auf sah ja sogar richtig gut aus!

------

„Zechs habe ich nicht gesagt: keine Waffen?", dabei hatte er das dem jungen Lieutenant noch extra eingebläut. Aber wieder einmal hatte Zechs seine Anweisungen ignoriert, egal ob sie jetzt im Dienst waren oder nicht, das ärgerte ihn. Geflissentlich ignorierte er die verwirrten Blicke der fünf Piloten und blickte seinen Partner mit einem eisigen Blick an, bis dieser die Pistole wieder verschwinden ließ.

Dann endlich wandte er sich wieder den anderen zu: „Nun Gentelmen, da wir uns zufälligerweise über den Weg gelaufen sind, stellt sich die Frage, was wir tun sollen. Wir können uns gegenseitig den Abend verderben, oder versuchen das beste daraus zu machen." Treie hoffte das Letztere, denn so könnte er ein paar Stunden mit Wufei verbringen.

Er wusste, dass Zechs Verdacht geschöpft hatte als ihn Wufei mehrere Male nachts ‚besucht' hatte. Aber außer ein paar eifersüchtigen Bemerkungen hatte sich der Lieutenant nichts anmerken lassen. Wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, dass es für ihn nur eine kleine Eroberung war und nichts Ernsteres. Und Zechs war zu dieser Zeit auf Missionen gewesen und so mit nicht verfügbar….

Treize ließ seinen Blick auf dem vertrauten Gesicht des Chinesen ruhen und stellte amüsiert fest, dass dieser tatsächlich errötete. Natürlich bemerkte er auch den Blick, mit dem ihn Zechs anblickte.

------

Quatre fand als erstes die Sprache wieder: „Ist das ein Waffenstillstandsangebot für den heutigen Abend?"

„So könnte man sagen.", stimmte Treize zu.

„Gut, dann laden wir sie hiermit zu einem Drink ein.", bot der blonde Pilot höflich an.

Duo konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass sie den Abend mit Treize und Zechs verbringen sollten. Aber bevor er auch nur protestieren konnte, hatten sich die beiden Männer bereits auf die leeren Stühle gesetzt. Und zufälligerweise saß jetzt der blonde Offizier mit den eisblauen Augen neben ihm. Duo fand diese Brille ließ ihn so harmlos aussehen und er fragte sich, ob sie eine medizinische Notwendigkeit war oder nicht.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches waren Quatre und Treize bereits in ein Gespräch über bestimmte Teesorten vertieft. ‚Das kann länger dauern, da ist Quatre ja an den richtigen gekommen.' Heero, Wufei und Trowa warfen sich immer noch Blicke zu, die von schierer Fassungslosigkeit geprägt waren und Duo traf den Entschluss, dass er an diesm Abend noch etwas Spaß haben wollte.

„Also brauchst du in Wirklichkeit eine Brille, Zechsy?"

Als Antwort bekam er lediglich einen Blick à la ‚Nenn mich nicht Zechsy' zugeworfen und der Blonde griff sich sein Cocktailglas.

„Hey, das ist meins."

„Jetzt nicht mehr." Ungläubig sah er zu, wie Zechs den Alkohol auf ex ausdrank. „Wie kommt ihr eigentlich an Drinks? Ihr seid doch unter 21?"

Duo hielt ihm einen gefälschten Ausweis unter die Nase und grinste dabei. „Neidisch?"

„Ich, nein, wieso? Und das kaufen die euch ab?", fragte er skeptisch und ließ einen Blick über Duos Körper wandern. „Na dann gehen wir jetzt mal Drinks holen."

„Aber ich hab doch schon...", wollte er protestieren, aber Zechs zog ihn schon vom Stuhl hoch.

Auf dem Weg zur Bar kamen sie an der Bühne vorbei. Der Moderator griff gerade zum Mikrophon und forderte das Publikum heraus für die neue Runde.

„Hör mal Zechsy, das traust du dich nicht, oder?", Duo verschränkte die Arme und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Bühne.

------

Treize hätte es nicht besser treffen können. Augenscheinlich unterhielt er sich mit Quatre über klassische Musik, der blonde Junge hatte einen verzüglichen Geschmack. Aber da er neben seinem Drachen saß, konnte er unauffällig die Hand auf den Oberschenkel des Chinesen legen. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, machte aber keine Anstalten von ihm wegzurücken. Also ließ er seine Hand noch etwas weiter nach oben wandern. Er wäre schon beinahe am Ziel angelangt, als er urplötzlich bei dem Klang der Stimmen zusammenzuckte, die von der Bühne herüberdrangen.

„Zechs?", rief er fassungslos.

„Duo?", kam es von Quatre neben ihm.

Beide standen Rücken an Rücken auf dem Parkett und gaben ‚Let me entertain you' zum Besten. Der Saal tobte, vor allem die jungen Frauen in den vorderen Reihen, die jedes Mal aufkreischten, wenn Zechs oder Duo die Hüften bewegten.

Und Treize bekam einen trockenen Mund als er die beiden so sah.

„So come on let me entertain you." Zechs umarmte den Gundampiloten von hinten und ließ seine Hand auf dem schlanken Körper nach unten wandern. Er schien die Textzeile recht wörtlich zu nehmen. Dann suchte der Blonde Treizes Blick, während er sang: „Here is the place where the feeling grows." Und die Hand beiläufig schon unter Duos Hemd verschwunden war.

Treize schluckte und bemerkte, dass Heero schon die Faust ballte und bereit war die Bühne zu stürmen. Nur Trowa hielt ihn noch mühevoll zurück.

Nach dem furiosen Auftritt wartete auf die beiden Möchtegernstars eine sechsköpfige Runde am Tisch, die nur den Kopf schütteln konnten. „Waren wir gut?", wollte Duo wissen und grinste Zechs an.

Der Blonde erwiderte das Grinsen und schlang wieder einen Arm um Duos Hüften. „Ich glaube wir würden uns gut verstehen Duo." Und er küsste den Jungen auf den Hals. Dieser wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil er zog den Kopf des anderen noch näher an sich heran.

Sowohl Treize als auch Heero erstarrten zu Salzsäulen.

Aber im Gegensatz zu Heero wusste Treize genau, warum Zechs das alles tat. Er wollte ihn nur eifersüchtig machen, so wie er selbst auf Wufei eifersüchtig war. Und Treize musste insgeheim zugeben, dass es wohl wirklich nicht in Ordnung war, wenn er sich die Zeit von Zechs´ Abwesenheit mit dem Chinesen vertrieb.

Heero jedoch sah so aus, als ob er dem Blonden regelrecht an die Gurgel gehen wollte.

„Am besten verschwinden wir von hier.", meinte Trowa und erhob sich. „Ihr habt hier schon genügend Aufmerksamkeit erregt."

„Aber wir haben doch Treize noch fürs Karaoke angemeldet.", Zechs klang enttäuscht und löste sich wieder aus Duos Umklammerung.

„Schlag dir das mal aus dem Kopf.", knurrte Treize ihn an. Aber da forderte der Moderator schon einen gewissen „Mister T" auf die Bühne. Er warf Zechs einen säuerlichen Blick zu.

„Der Name war Duos Idee. (1) Los sei kein Feigling."

Treize war wirklich kein Feigling, aber Karaokesingen… Das war etwas ganz anderes. Jedoch vor den Gundampiloten wollte er sich keine Blöße geben, also ging er in Richtung Bühne.

Was sollte er denn überhaupt singen? Er lächelte als ihm die rettende Idee kam.

‚Das ist nur für dich Zechs.'

Fortsetzung folgt...

(1) Kennt ihr das A-Team? Dann stellt euch mal Treize als Mister T vor mit Irokesenschnitt, Vollbart und behängt mit Goldketten. :-)

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)

baket


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic. Die lyrics gehören jemand anderem.  
Teil: 3 von 4  
Genre: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: die üblichen  
Warnungen: nicht nötig  
Kommentar: Danke an ZionoraD und Chaosdiebin für die erneuten Kommentar und besonders auch white-damon. Yo, endlich jemand, der auch A-Team kennt. :-)

Teil 3

Duo amüsierte sich prächtig, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Zechs mitmachen würde mit ihm zu singen.

Und jetzt auch noch seine Exzellenz, der auf der Bühne stand und sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Man hatte den Eindruck als wollte der Mann mit den hellbraunen Haaren regelrecht vor den Scheinwerfern in Deckung gehen. Duo konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Jedoch als Treize anfing zu singen, da musste er aufhören. So wie die anderen Menschen im Saal ihre Gespräche einstellten, denn jeder wollte dieser Stimme zuhören.

„Thank you for loving me. For being my eyes. When I couldn't see. For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe. Thank you for loving me…" (1)

Zechs, der neben ihm stand, schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte gerührt. „Oh, Treize… Merkt man doch, dass er einmal im Kirchenchor war."

Duo war nahe daran Tränen zu vergießen, so etwas würde er sich auch wünschen. Aber Heero auf einer Bühne und Liebeslieder singen. Das war wohl ein unerreichbarer Wunsch.

Die Menge applaudierte und der Colonel verbeugte sich, dann beeilte er sich aber von der Bühne zu kommen und sobald er wieder bei der Gruppe war, ergriff er Zechs´ Hand und wisperte etwas in das Ohr des Blonden.

Der Amerikaner wandte den Blick ab und sah zu Heero hinüber, der den Eindruck machte als ob er Mordkomplotte gegen den blonden OZ-Piloten schmiedete, obwohl jetzt so ziemlich jedem klar war, dass Zechs und Treize ein Paar waren.

Aber Duos Plan Heero eifersüchtig zu machen war aufgegangen. Dies war nicht gerade fair, aber im Krieg und in der Liebe waren ja bekanntlich alle Mittel erlaubt. So hatte Duo Zechs gefragt, ob dieser ihn nicht küssen konnte. Und entgegen seinen Erwartungen hatte der Blonde nur die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und ihn wissend angelächelt: „Heero, nicht wahr?"

So standen sie in der kühlen Nachtluft. Duo kicherte noch immer, sein Körper stand noch zu sehr unter dem Einfluss des Adrenalins. Zechs dagegen sah Treize, welcher sich auffällig besitzergreifend an der Seite des jungen Lieutenants hielt, mit einem liebevollen Blick an.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?", erkundigte sich Duo. „Die Nacht ist noch jung."

„Wir kennen da so einen Club…", meinte Zechs und lächelte Treize an.

Dieser küsste ihn: „Du erinnerst dich noch daran?"

‚So wie die sich verhalten, sind sie auch schon länger ein Paar.', Duo seufzte überall diese Verliebten. Erst musste er sich Trowa und Quatres Balzverhalten ansehen, jetzt wurde er auch noch Zeuge wie die beiden OZ-Offiziere versuchten sich gegenseitig ihre Zungen möglichst tief in den Mund des anderen zu stecken.

Duo drehte sich um 180-Grad, aber Heero starrte die beiden Männer noch immer an.

„Na, willst du auch Kleiner?", flötete er und trat einen Schritt näher zu dem Japaner heran.

„Du bist wohl betrunken Maxwell.", tönte es mit gewohnt kalter Stimme. „Können wir jetzt gehen?", bellte er Treize und Zechs an.

------

Das war überfällig gewesen, dass er seinem Milliardo – wie er Zechs insgeheim nannte – so eine Liebeserklärung gemacht hatte. Aber das Lied drückte genau das aus, was sie beide schon alles erlebt hatten. Und wie oft hatte er Reden halten müssen vor Offizieren der Allianz und den Adligen der Romefeller Stiftung und nur Zechs war es, der seine wahre Einstellung und Gedanken kannte. 1

Während der Fahrt mit der U-Bahn hatte Treize das unbestimmte Gefühl, das etwas nicht ganz stimmte. Als Soldat entwickelte man zwangsläufig einen sechsten Sinn und bei Treize äußerte sich dies, dass seine Haut unangenehm zu prickeln anfing und er unwillkürlich die Muskeln anspannte.

Er warf einen Blick zu Zechs, der ein paar Meter weiter an der Tür stand. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit der Schulter. Also hatte er auch irgendetwas bemerkt, wusste jedoch ebenso wenig wie Treize, was da ihr Unbehagen hervorrief.

Unschlüssig musterte Treize den Eingang des Clubs. Er konnte die Musik bis hier vor die Türen hören. Zechs wartete bis die fünf Jungs verschwunden waren, dann kam er zu ihm. „Hast du etwas gesehen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein. Aber...", Treize biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich habe so ein mieses Gefühl, dass es ein alter Bekannter sein könnte.", vielsagend dehnte er die letzten Worte.

Zechs sah ihn mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Das hoffe ich nicht.", murmelte er. Aber er drückte die Schulter seines Geliebten und lächelte dann: „Keine Sorge, ich passe auf dich auf."

Treize verdrehte die Augen: „Genau **das **macht mir ja Sorgen.", dafür erntete er einen Stoß in die Seite.

------

Duo spürte, dass die beiden Offiziere etwas beschäftigte. Seit sie den Pub verlassen hatten, schien Treize angespannt zu sein. Aber zu seiner Ehrenrettung musste Duo zugestehen, dass der Mann ein guter Schauspieler war. Ebenso Zechs... Apropos, wo war überhaupt die blonde Gefahr abgeblieben? Er war gar nicht erst an ihren Tisch gekommen.

Duo tippte Treize auf die Schulter um seine Aufmerksamkeit in dem lauten Club auf sich zu lenken. „Wo ist Zechs?", Heero hörte seine zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade diskret vorgebrachte Frage und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch düsterer.

Treize stöhnte nur einmal verzweifelt auf, zog dann mit einem angestrengten Schnaufen die Schultern nach oben: „Keine Angst, der kommt gleich wieder. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll es lassen. Aber nein... Als ob ich nicht genug Probleme hätte."

Duo konnte sich keinen Reim auf die letzten Bemerkungen machen und sah seinen Nebensitzer nur skeptisch an. „Was ist los mit euch?"

Der andere wandte sich wieder zu ihm um: „Wir glauben jemanden gesehen zu haben."

„Und?", was war daran so schlimm?

„Ich hätte nicht so gern, wenn er tatsächlich hier wäre."

„Das verstehe ich nicht.", gab er Duo offen zu, aber bevor er weiterfragen konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tanzfläche gelenkt, von wo begeisterte Rufe und Schreie zu ihnen drangen.

„Das ist nur Zechs.", kommentierte Treize das Geschehen lakonisch und deutete mit dem Finger auf die blonde Gestalt, die gerade äußert laszive Verrenkungen mit einem anderen Mann vollführte, der noch vor wenigen Minuten auf einer der Bühne Tabledance vorgeführt hatte.

Duo klappte förmlich die Kinnlade nach unten, das war Lieutenant Zechs Merquise!

„Wow!", dieser Ausruf galt sowohl, dem Outfit des Lieutenants als auch seinen Tanzeinlagen. Seine blonden Haare trug er nun offen und sie berührten fast den Boden als er, die Hände an der Hüfte seines Tanzpartners, sich zurücklehnte.

Zechs trug schwarze Stiefel mit silbernen Schnallen, die ihm über die Knie gingen und seine ohnehin schon langen Beine wurden noch mehr betont. Die ebenfalls schwarzen Ledershorts verdienten eigentlich so eine Bezeichnung gar nicht, denn sie bedeckten gerade noch den Hintern des Mannes.

Das Oberteil ließ die Arme frei und war so knapp geschnitten, dass es Duo die Aussicht auf den wohl perfektesten Sixpack erlaubte, den er je gesehen hatte.

Ein Seufzen von Treize riss ihn aus seiner stillen Betrachtung, dann stand der Colonel auf und entschuldigte sich.

„Starr ihn nicht so an.", drohte ihm eine Stimme, so nah an seinem Ohr, dass sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Also war seine Betrachtung doch nicht so ‚still' gewesen.

„Heero, sag bloß... bist du neidisch?", neckte er seinen Kollegen und wandte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Verdammt das bin ich." Und bevor Duo darauf auch nur etwas erwidern konnte, fand er sich gegen die Wand gepresst und der Sauerstoff wurde ihm auf die erdenklich angenehmste Weise entzogen.

------

Nachdem Treize sich ebenfalls umgezogen hatte, musterte er sich in dem kleinen Spiegel auf der Toilette. Doch, er konnte durchaus mit Zechs mithalten auch wenn er nicht so viel Haut zeigte. Aber jeder konnte sehen, dass seine Exzellenz in der knappen Freizeit Sport trieb und etwas auf seinen Körper hielt.

Während er zur Tanzfläche ging, musterte er unauffällig die vielen Zuschauer. Er hoffte, dass sich ihr Verdacht nicht bestätigte. Doch Zechs hatte gemeint den Mann bereits im Club gesehen zu haben.

Sein Geliebter tanzte noch immer mit dem Tabledancer. Selbstbewusst näherte sich Treize den beiden. Als er nahe genug heran war, legte er beide Hände auf die Hüfte von Zechs, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und küsste ihn besitzergreifend auf den Hals.

Erfreut bemerkte er, wie Zechs daraufhin nach Luft schnappte und der Mann gegenüber ihn ungläubig musterte. Er hatte offensichtlich noch nicht verstanden, aber als Treize sich anschickte seine Hand unter den Bund von Zechs´ Shorts wandern zu lassen, drehte er sich von ihnen weg.

Der Blonde lachte leise und drehte sich zu ihm um. Treize passte sich seinen Bewegungen an und sah in das Gesicht des Lieutenants, die hellblauen Augen waren mit silbernen Lidschatten umrandet, dadurch wurde ihr Leuchten noch verstärkt.

Zechs zeigte für einen Moment ein ernstes Gesicht. Treize verstand, also war ihr Mann tatsächlich hier.

Engumschlungen fiel es nicht auf, dass er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Wo ist er?" und er konnte nicht anders, als unwillkürlich anfangen zu zittern.

Treize wollte gewiss nicht auf der Tanzfläche eines Club erschossen werden und hier sterben.

------

Fünf ungläubige Augenpaare musterten das Geschehen auf der Tanzfläche. Und Duo fand zuerst seine Sprache wieder: „Also die machen das nicht zum ersten Mal. Soviel steht fest."

Daraufhin spürte er eine Hand, die ihn schmerzhaft in die Seite kniff. 'Das gibt bestimmt nen blauen Fleck.'

„Hör auf so zu starren."

„Heero, ich kann starren wohin ich will."

„Du kannst mich so anstarren, aber nicht ihn.", gab der blauäugige Pilot zurück.

„Und das heißt?"

Heero rückte an ihn heran und die Hitze in dem Blick, ließ ihn zurückweichen. „Das heißt Maxwell, dass ich dich will."

„Halleluja.", ertönte es und Duo befand sich Sekunden später bereits zum zweiten Male an diesem Abend dem Ersticken nahe.

Jetzt richteten sich drei ungläubige Augenpaare auf die zwei küssenden Piloten und Wufei war der erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand: „Verdammt noch mal!"

------

Zechs legte den Kopf auf Treizes Schulter: „Auf neun Uhr, neben dem grünen Pfeiler."

„Und du irrst dich nicht?", Treize drehte sich ohne seine Bewegungen zu unterbrechen. Für einen Beobachter waren sie einfach zwei Tanzende.

„Das ist er." Ja, das war er wirklich. Der Mann, der bereits zwei Attentate auf Treize verübt hatte und die beides Mal ihr Ziel verfehlt hatten.

Beim ersten Mal hatte ihn die Warnung des Sicherheitsdienstes noch rechtzeitig erreicht und er war erst gar nicht auf der Veranstaltung erschienen, die ihm zum Verhängnis werden sollten. Und beim zweiten Mal war es Zechs gewesen, der ihn geschützt hatte und jetzt noch immer eine Narbe unter seiner rechten Schulter trug, wo ihn die Kugel getroffen hatte.

Mit einem Schaudern dachte er daran zurück, wie er den Lieutenant aufgefangen hatte, wie sich das Blut immer weiter auf dessen Uniform ausgebreitet hatte und dieses ebenmäßige Gesicht immer blasser wurde. Und am liebsten hätte Treize ihn geschüttelt und ihn gefragt, warum er dies für ihn tat. Damals war er sich noch nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ihre Liebe so tief ging und mehr war als nur geteilte Leidenschaft.

„Dieses Mal erledigen wir ihn.", behauptete Zechs selbstbewusst und holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Und du wirst den Lockvogel spielen."

Fortsetzung folgt…

(1) Lest euch mal den kompletten Text von „Thank you for loving me" durch, dann verseht ihr es besser.

Kritik/ Kommentare / Reviews / Feedback...egal wie ihr es nennt, hauptsache ich höre von euch. ;-)  
baket


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört nicht mir sondern den Leuten von Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit meiner FanFic.  
Teil: 4 von 4  
Genre: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: die üblichen  
Warnungen: nicht nötig  
Kommentar: Vorhang auf zum letzten Teil! Aber ich denke gerade über ein ‚Karaoke – Afterwards' nach... würdet ihr gerne lesen, was die Jungs danach machen? Vielleicht sollte ich dazu anmerken, dass es nicht mehr PG-14 sein würde...

Teil 4

„Kann nicht sagen, dass mich das beruhigt.", ließ Treize in trockenem Tonfall von sich hören. Die Pläne des Lightening Baron in Ehren: Meistens waren sie erfolgreich, aber nicht ohne eine beträchtliches Risiko für alle Beteiligten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie an ihren Tisch zurück, wo sich den Offizieren ein etwas merkwürdiges Bild bot. Heero und Duo engumschlungen und ihre Hände begannen bereits unter den Kleidern des anderen zu verschwinden. Daneben Quatre und Trowa mit einer ganz ähnlichen Beschäftigung. Das Gesicht des Arabers zeigte eine zarte Röte und er keuchte ungeniert.

Wufei schließlich saß mit einem säuerlichen Blick auf einem Stuhl zwischen den zwei Paaren und das erste Mal an diesen Abend schien er froh zu sein Treize und Zechs zu sehen.

Der Colonel räusperte sich lautstark und sogleich stoben die beiden Paare auseinander wie ein Vogelschwarm, neben dem eine Pistole abgefeuert worden war.

------

Erschrocken und schuldbewusst, aber auch etwas verärgert, starrte Duo die beiden Männer an. Sein Blut war so richtig in Wallung geraten und dann diese Unterbrechung. „Ich gehe eine rauchen. Duo komm mit.", Zechs zog sich seinen Trenchcoat über.

„Was?", Duo stand auf, aber Heero hielt ihn zurück.

„Bitte. Ich brauch dich zur Tarnung." Duo und Heero sahen sich bei diesen nicht gerade aufschlussreichen Worten unschlüssig an. Schließlich begleiteten sie beide den Lieutenant nach draußen.

„Behaltet die Tür im Auge.", bemerkte der Blonde und holte sich eine Zigarettenpackung aus dem Automaten. Dann steckte er sich eine an und warf Duo die Packung zu.

„Ich rauch nicht.", beschwerte er sich. Zechs hatte sich unterdessen umgedreht und schien den Parkplatz abzusuchen.

„Ich normalerweise auch nicht, aber es dient der Tarnung. Also..."

„Was ist überhaupt los?", erkundigte sich Heero.

Zechs musterte sie, dann entschied er, dass er es ihnen wohl erzählen sollte. „Vor einem Jahr wurden zwei Attentate auf Treize verübt. Unglücklicherweise waren wir nicht in der Lage den Attentäter zu fassen. Aber heute Abend haben wir ihn gesehen. Er ist hier im Club.", berichtete Zechs knapp.

„Ist er euch gefolgt?"

„Womöglich."

Heeros kalter analytischer Verstand setzte ein: „Aber warum geht ihr dann überhaupt aus?"

„Du hast doch gehört, dass das vor einem Jahr gewesen ist.", verteidigte Duo das Verhalten der Offiziere. „Aber warum lässt du Treize dann alleine im Club?"

„Wenn er Treize jetzt wirklich umbringen wollte, dann hätte er es längst tun können. Wir müssen ihn nach draußen locken und ihn endgültig fassen." Zechs wandte sich wieder um.

„Ruft doch ein Einsatzkommando?", meinte Heero und zog nun auch einmal an der Zigarette von Duo.

„Er ist unseren Sicherheitsleuten schon zweimal entwischt. Überhaupt ein Glück, dass wir wissen, wie er aussieht. Das ist die beste Chance."

Nach ein paar Minuten traten sie ihre Zigaretten aus. Zechs verriet ihnen nichts von seinem Plan, aber Duo entschied, dass er dabei sein wollte – bei was auch immer.

Drinnen saßen die anderen vier noch immer am Tisch. Treize die Ruhe in Person, was Duo überraschte. Er wäre gewiss nicht so ruhig, wenn er wüsste, dass ein Attentäter in seinem Rücken lauerte.

Zechs setzte sich neben seinen Geliebten. „Er beobachtet uns noch." Er warf Treize einen Blick zu, beugte sich dann zu ihm und flüsterte etwas in dessen Ohr. Treize nickte und stand auf, um zur Bar zu gehen.

Quatre zog an seinem Strohhalm. „Er bewegt sich, er geht Treize tatsächlich nach."

Zechs griff in seinen Mantel und entsicherte die Waffe, ebenso so Heero. Dann sah der Blonde auf die Uhr: „Eine Minute ab jetzt."

------

Treize selbst war bei weitem nicht so ruhig wie Zechs. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und seine Hände zitterten. Er musste sich beherrschen nicht sofort zur Hintertür zu rennen, stattdessen schlenderte er unauffällig in Richtung Toiletten und schließlich aus der Tür hinaus.

Doch sobald ihn die kalte Nachluft begrüßte, sprintete er los. Er fand gleich den Unterstand für die Müllcontainer, der ihm Zechs beschrieben hatte und quetschte sich zwischen die blauen Plastiksäcke, was ein paar Katzen mit einem Fauchen quittierten, die ihr nach etwas Essbarem suchten. Den Geruch würde er wahrscheinlich nie mehr vergessen.

Er hörte wie die Hintertür wieder aufging und jemand mit zügigen Schritten hinauseilte. Treize konnte von seinem Versteck aus nichts erkennen. Doch er hoffte inständig, dass Zechs ihm gleich folgen würde. Zum einen wollte er nicht, dass ihn der Attentäter fand und zum anderen schien er die besagten Katzen sehr verärgert zu haben. Gerade noch zog seine Hand weg, bevor ihn eine dort beißen konnte.

Die Schritte kamen näher, aber sein Verfolger zögerte immer mehr. Wahrscheinlich bemerkte er, dass er in eine Falle getappt war.

Und diese schnappte jetzt zu. Treize hörte wie die Hintertür wieder aufschwang und die vertrauten Schritte seines Geliebten.

„Verdammt!", fluchte es ganz in seiner Nähe und er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Doch sein Attentäter dachte jetzt gar nicht mehr an seinen ursprünglichen Plan ihn zu töten, der wollte nur noch seine eigenen Haut retten und rannte los, denn er wusste wohl, dass Zechs Merquise ein ausgezeichneter Schütze war.

Und tatsächlich, nur Sekunden später hörte Treize den Schuss aus einer Pistole. Er wollte zuerst seine Deckung verlassen und sich davon überzeugen, dass es auch Zechs gewesen war, der da geschossen hatte, aber dann besann er sich schweren Herzens und blieb in seinem Versteck. Auge in Auge mit den Straßentigern. ‚Sei eine liebe Katze... eine ganze liebe...', beschwörte er sie.

„Treize? Du kannst wieder herauskommen.", zischte es neben ihm. Vorsichtig kroch er zwischen den Mülltonnen hervor und versuchte einen letzten Rest von Würde zu bewahren.

Heero stieß nun auch zu ihnen. „Keine Spur von ihm."

„Aber ich bin mir sicher ihn getroffen zu haben.", Zechs deutete zur Bestätigung mit dem Lauf seiner Waffe auf die frischen Blutspuren, die sich auf dem dunkeln Asphalt undeutlich abzeichneten. Da heulte nicht weit von ihnen ein Motor auf.

„Ist er das?" Die Frage war überflüssig, denn das silberfarben Auto fuhr direkt auf die kleine Gruppe zu und Zechs riss ihn aus dem Gefahrenbereich. Trotzdem waren sie noch nahe genug an dem Wagen, dass der Fahrwind sie beinahe von den Füßen fegte.

Heero gab noch zwei Schüsse ab, aber da war der Wagen schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

„Komm mit.", Zechs zog ihn mit sich zu ihrem eigenen Sportwagen, der glücklicherweise nur wenige Meter entfernt stand.

------

„Wartet!", rief Duo und sprintete den Offizieren nach, er wollte bei der Verfolgungsjagd dabei sein, denn es versprach noch interessant zu werden.

Er rutschte gerade auf die Rückbank des nachtschwarzen Schlittens als Zechs den Schlüssel im Zündschloss herumdrehte und den Motor startete.

„Was soll das?", Treize versuchte sich anzuschnallen und war einen Blick auf Duo.

„Ich gebe euch Rückendeckung.", entgegnete er und deutete auf den silbernen Wagen am Ende der Straße. „Da vorne ist er."

„Schon gesehen." Zechs trat das Gaspedal durch und schaltete dann hoch.

„Vielleicht hätte doch ich fahren sollen!", beschwerte sich Treize vom Beifahrersitz aus und hielt sich bei einem gewagten Überholmanöver, das Duo auf der Rückbank hin und her schleuderte, an der Tür fest.

Doch sie verloren ihr Zielobjekt nicht aus den Augen. Und auch wenn sie in einem mörderischen Tempo über eine viel befahrene Straße hinwegfegten, Zechs schien das Auto gut unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Zechs!", rief Treize, aber der Lieutenant hatte bereits in die Bremsen getreten und Duo spürte das Rucken, als das Antiblockiersystem griff. Nur wenige Zentimeter und der Lastwagen hätte sie gerammt. Aber sobald das Fahrzeug an ihnen vorübergefahren war, ging die Fahrt weiter.

Duo bewunderte im Stillen die Fahrkünste des Blonden und fragte sich, ob man das auch an der OZ-Akademie lernte.

„Wenn du mir jetzt auch noch den Wagen zu Schrott fährst...", drohte Treize als ihr Fahrer das Lenkrad herumriss, gleichzeitig die Handbremse anzog und so eine 180 Grad Wendung vollführte.

Ihre Beute war ihnen nämlich gerade auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße entgegengekommen.

„Wenn du auf dein Motorrad anspielst.", ließ sich Zechs nicht beirren. „Das war Noin nicht ich."

„Du gibst Noin meine Maschine, wieso fährt die damit herum?"

„Es war ein Notfall.", verteidigte sich Zechs. „Shit! Wo ist er?"

Duo spähte aus der Heckscheibe. „Dort hinten, er ist abgebogen."

Von einer Schonung des Getriebes konnte nicht die Rede sein als Zechs den Rückwärtsgang einlegte. Das ging jetzt selbst Duo zu weit und er hielt sich an dem Sitz vor ihm fest. Als Zechs tatsächlich rückwärts über die Straße fuhr. Das grenzte mittlerweile an Selbstmord.

„Hier?", erkundigte sich der Blonde an der nächsten Abzweigung.

„Ja.", quiekte er und hoffte, dass sie niemand rammte. Aber schon heulte wieder der Motor auf als Zechs in die besagte Straße abbog. Hier gab es aber nur noch eine Spur und wieder fingen diese gefährlichen Überholmanöver an, die von den anderen Verkehrsteilnehmern mit dem übermäßigen Gebrauch der Hupe quittiert wurden.

Treize griff in das Handschuhfach und schloss ein kleines Medaillon fest in die Hand.

Dies war auch Zechs nicht entgangen. „Ach komm schon Treize. Du brauchst keinen Beistand von oben."

„Bei deinem Fahrstil!", gab der Colonel von sich. Jetzt erkannte Duo die Gestalt auf dem Metall und er musste grinsen. Es war der heilige Christophorus, der Schutzpatron der Autofahrer. Er würde es vor seinen Freunden nie zugeben, aber er hatte auch eine Plakette dieses Heiligen in seinem Gundam angebracht, seine katholische Erziehung schlug einmal wieder voll durch.

Die Verfolgungsfahrt ging noch wenige Minuten, dann bremste Zechs ab. Da stand ihr Zielobjekt verlassen in einer engen Gasse. War der Fahrer ausgestiegen und zu Fuß geflüchtet?

Zechs wandte sich zu Duo um, während Treize die Pistole lud, die ebenfalls im Handschuhfach gelegen hatte. „Hast du eine Waffe?"

„Nein.", gut, dann wurde eben doch nichts aus zuerst versprochenen der Rückendeckung.

„Besser du verschwindest jetzt, wir werden Verstärkung rufen sobald wir ihn haben, oder willst du in einem unserer Gefängnisse landen?", riet ihm Zechs.

„Kommt darauf an, würdest du mich besuchen?", konterte Duo. Eine Leibesvisitation vom Lightning Baron persönlich... aber keine Sekunde später hielt ihm Treize die Pistole unter die Nase.

„Denk nicht mal daran.", knurrte dieser.

Abwehrend hob Duo die Hände. Und stieg dann mit den beiden aus. Er kletterte auf eine Feuerleiter damit er genau beobachten konnte, was sich als nächsten da unten abspielen würde.

------

Treize warf Zechs noch einen kurzen Blick zu. ‚Sei vorsichtig!'

Der Lieutenant lächelte kurz, dann ging er voran und warf einen Blick in den silbernen Wagen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter die Gasse entlang.

Den Blutspuren waren deutlich zu sehen und anscheinend hatte Zechs den Attentäter doch an einer empfindlichen Körperstelle getroffen.

Und dann ging alles so schnell. Er hörte von weiter vorn ein Scheppern und dann drei kurz aufeinanderfolgende Schüsse. Ein dumpfer Aufprall folgte.

Treize hatte in dem schummrigen Licht nichts erkennen können und beeilte sich zu der Quelle der Schüsse zu kommen. Er rutschte beinahe auf dem glitschigen Boden aus.

Den unbekannten Mann sah er als erster, er war bereits tot. Ein sauberer Schuss genau zwischen die Augen und ein weiterer, der ihn an der Kehle getroffen hatte.

Der Pilot des 03 tauchte an seiner Seite auf. Trowa sicherte wieder seine Waffe und steckte sie sich in den Gürtel. Erleichtert atmete Treize aus und nickte dem Franzosen dankbar zu, glaubte er nämlich, dieser hätte den Mann getroffen.

„Nein, Zechs war schneller.", wehrte dieser ab und beugte sich über den Toten.

Die Worte ließen ihn erstarren. ‚Zechs!' Treize erstarrte. ‚Drei Schüsse. Es waren drei Schüsse zu hören gewesen!' Wo war Zechs?

„Treize.", er hörte den Schmerz, der in der Stimme lag und drehte sich alarmiert um. Zechs stand an der Wand gelehnt, die Waffe war ihm aus der Hand gefallen und er hielt sich den rechten Arm, von dem in einem unablässigen Strom das Blut tropfte.

Trowa war bei ihm als er den Körper des blonden Lieutenant stützte, der beinahe umgekippt wäre.

Treize reagierte so, wie es jeder Soldat tun sollte. Er schob alle persönlichen Gefühle und Ängste beiseite.

Zuerst griff er nach seinem Handy und forderte endlich die Verstärkung an, dann zog er den Blonden mit sich und führte ihn zu ihrem Auto. Trowa war noch immer an ihrer Seite, aber man merkte ihm die Unruhe an. In den nächsten Minuten würden Truppen von OZ und die örtliche Polizei eintreffen. Nur allzu verständlich, dass die Gundam Piloten lieber verschwinden würden.

Zechs sank kraftlos gegen die Tür, sein Puls war flach und er schwitzte.

„Du hast einen Schock. Leg dich besser hin.", meinte Treize und legte dem Lieutenant seine zusammengeknüllte Jacke unter den Kopf. „Und du gehst jetzt besser.", wandte er sich an den Franzosen.

„Danke.", Treize meinte das ehrlich. „Sag das auch den anderen."

„Natürlich.", und so schnell wie der Gundampilot aufgetaucht war, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Im Stillen bewunderte er die Fähigkeiten dieser Jungs. Wie waren sie ihnen nur so schnell gefolgt?

Treize schob die Hand zur Seite, die Zechs bis jetzt auf die Wunde gepresst war. Hier im Licht der Straßenlaterne konnte er erkennen, dass es kein großer Einschuss war. Die Kugel war nicht wieder ausgetreten also hatte sie wohl den Knochen getroffen und war dort steckengeblieben.

Beruhigt registrierte er, dass das Blut dunkelrot war. Also waren keine lebenswichtigen Pulsadern verletzt.

------

Duo war aufgesprungen als er die Schüsse gehört hatte und war im Begriff wieder nach unten zu eilen als er den verletzten Zechs sah. Aber etwas griff nach seiner Schulter.

Erschrocken wandte er sich um.

„Heero! Verdammt, du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt. Komm wir müssen ihnen helfen."

Doch der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sieht nicht nach einer schlimmen Wunde aus. Und selbst wenn ist ihre Verstärkung schon im Anmarsch, wir müssen machen, dass wir verschwinden… Und was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, einfach so zu denen ins Auto zu hüpfen!"

Er verbarg ein Lächeln bei Heeros Strafpredigt. Duo hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr hin, Heero war tatsächlich um ihn besorgt und hatte Trowa mit seiner Pistole nach unten geschickt, während er selbst nach Duo gesucht hatte.

Aber der Wingpilot hatte recht, die Soldaten von OZ würden trotz allem die nähere Umgebung absuchen und besser die fünf Piloten waren dann schon außerhalb der Stadt. Auch wenn er darauf vertraute, dass Treize und Zechs sie nicht verraten würden.

Doch der Waffenstillstand war vorbei, jetzt waren die beiden Männer wieder ihre Feinde.

„Aber alles in allem war es doch ein netter Abend.", Duos Stimme klang sarkastisch.

Heero seufzte genervt und schüttelte den Kopf, er kannte inzwischen die Eigenarten des Amerikaners.

------

Treize legte den Druckverband an und hob den Arm des Lieutenants hoch damit die Blutung nachließ. Er hatte keine Angst um das Leben seines Liebsten, die Verletzung war schmerzhaft und der Blutverlust recht hoch, aber bald würde medizinische Versorgung eintreffen.

„Ist er tot?", die Stimme klang matt.

„Ja.", Treize fuhr Zechs über die Stirn und beugte sich zu ihm herab. „Danke, das war das fünfte Mal, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast."

„Das sechste Mal.", beharrte Zechs und trotz seiner Schmerzen grinste er.

„Du weißt doch die Sache auf Hawaii zählt nicht."

„Spielverderber.", der Blonde schloss die Augen.

Treize wischte ihm ein paar Spritzer Blut von den Wangen. Ein paar Straßenblöcke weiter hörte er endlich die Sirenen der Einsatzfahrzeuge und er ließ es zu, dass ihn Erleichterung durchströmte.

„Aber eins sage ich dir Zechs, ich gehe nie mehr mit dir aus."

ENDE

Nun, interessiert an ‚Karaoke – Afterwards'?


End file.
